People who have the eye condition of farsightedness have trouble when looking into a mirror and wanting to use two hands and attend to their eyes and other facial parts. The reason for this is that their spectacles are in the way. When a farsighted person takes his spectacles off in this situation, he is then faced with a blurred image of himself.